


Happy Birthday!

by You_are_perfect



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Malvo-Nygaard, Fluff, M/M, birthday!au, is that a thing?, yay they have children!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lester's birthday but it seems that nobody in his family know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

As the alarm beep loudly next to Lester’s ear, that little man quickly switched off the buzzer. He blinked his eyes a few time before he got up and stretched his body. He grabbed his phone and saw the date of the day. Normally he would just sigh or yawned before h put down his phone back onto the night-stand. 

This time, he was having a small grin plastered over his face. It was his birthday today on this weekend.

To be honest, most of his birthday went on like usual day except the fact that he just getting older. His family never bothers about it and he did not have any friend to share about it. Pearl even sometimes forgot about it. So there was nothing much about.

But that was before he met with Lorne, before he have a family together with him. Now he has a pair of adorable little twin that live together with them. They were the most precious gift that he ever had and he would not trade anything for it.

So birthday was not really important for him. Even so, it would be nice to hear someone said ‘Happy Birthday’ to him. Lorne rarely said it to him and he never pushed him about it, he understands that Lorne was not still used yet with feelings. He has not tell his little angels about his birthday anyway.

After a few moment on his bed thinking about his birthday, Lester got up from his bed and leave the room. He need to make breakfast first before his family wake up.

***

Breakfast was quiet, which was odd. Leo and Lara not even played with their food or changing glares toward each other. Lester rather have them being loud and playful during the time they have meal, quiet version of them really not suitable to Lester.

Lorne was sipping his coffee when he suddenly talked “Lester, do you mind if you could get me something from Mr. Solverson at his diner?”

”Why don’t you do it by yourself?” Lester raised his eyebrow to his husband. He knew that his husband was being lazy right now after he got home late last night (he still with his assassination which was fine for Lester as long as his children did not know about it) but Lester was also being selfish for wanting to have a full day rest with his family on his birthday. It was a rare chance for him to have it. Hell, it was even snowing outside too.

”I could take care of the kids while you out” Lorne replied. Leo and Lara exchanged their glance to their papa with weird and unreadable expression on their face (or it could be just Lester’s imagination).

”Usually it was me who take care of them while you out. Why the sudden change?” the blonde man keep asking.

”Why not? I’m sure you want a bit of change from time to time. I want to spend my productive time with them too” Lorne answered back to him.

Lester wanted to retort and scoff at Lorne but his husband just simply cut him off “Just get out for a while, Lester. Have a walk out there and release some tension” Lorne paused “..please?”

That mousey-looking man felt his chest stabbed by Lorne’s word, did his husband simply forget about his birthday just like his previous spouse done to him? Was that really simple to delete that one date inside his mind? Lester should be expecting this, why would someone wanted to remember this date anyway? It was not even important even to Lester. Still, it was hurt to know Lorne shows no sign of remorse for forgetting it.

Even so, Lester chose not to fight it “Fine, I’ll go out later”. It was no use for him to be rebel anyway. He collected the dishes and cleaned them up already. Lorne and both of his children got up from the table and left Lester in the kitchen. It should not be this hurt since Lester used to it. Still, Lester cannot hold the sting inside his heart.

’It’s alright Lester. People tend to forget it. Beside, why would they want to remember? It just a date, no more than that’ Lester cheered himself to delete the despair inside him. He must not let his family see the hurt look on his face.

Once he was done, he took his orange puffy jacket with brown cap that hung next to the door. After putting it on, he twisted the doorknob before he step out from his house.

***

After he went to the diner, he asked Mr. Solverson about Lorne’s request. Which made him frowned in confusion since Lorne never asked him anything. Lester was surprised, why would Lorne tricked him on first place? Nevertheless, he simply said to him that Lester might be misheard something what Lorne said to him and left the diner.

Along the walk, Lester keep asking himself tons of question. Why would Lorne do this to him? Did Lester do something wrong to him? And what about his children? Usually they always being so loud and obnoxious but this time they were being quiet today. What was going on here?

Lester finally arrived to his home when he heard some noise inside his house. What in the God’s name were they doing now that they not letting Lester in anyway?

Without wasting any time, Lester opened the door and simply not thought of this.

”HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Lorne, Leo and Lara greeted Lester with enthusiastic cheer. They have birthday hat over their head and the house was already full with colorful decoration and balloon. In the middle of table in their living room there was some small present and a chocolate cake in a square shape. There was two pieces of pink candles in the shape of number which was symbolized of his current age now.

Lester felt like he wanted to punch Lorne’s face for hiding this from him. He wanted to cry to his little children for doing this to him. Most of all, he was just damn touched and happy with their effort to celebrate his birthday. This was the first time someone really remembers him and wanted to do this with him. For the first time ever, Lester felt like he was matter and important to them.

”You guys are so cruel to me…” Lester sobbed and punched lightly to Lorne’s chest with his happy smile on his face. Tears were falling from his eyes as he cannot keep the joy and happiness inside him. 

”Mama, please don’t cry…” Leo held Lester’s hand “Me and Lara planned this for you, Papa just helped us with this. It’s not his fault”

”Mama not even mad at you, sweetie” Lester knelt down and kissed Leo and Lara’s cheek “Mama just so happy to have you guys as my family. I never thought someone would remember my birthday”.

Leo and Lara both kissed Lester’s cheek back and hugged Lester tightly “We love you Mama”

”Mama loves both of you too” Lester ruffled their hair “Now, let’s cut the cake and see what you all got for me”

***

Today was the most happiest day for Lester. He had a birthday party made by his own family. The four of them had a really great time this day. He never knew that having a birthday party would be fun until they done it to Lester.

He still remembered how his children keep asking more of the chocolate cake from Lester. Lara threw a slice of cake to Leo’s face for stealing her cake, which made Leo not mad at all since the cake was too delicious for him to mad at his little sister. Lorne had to calm Lara down by giving his part to Lara who was pouting at that time. The way Leo and Lara eagerly gave their present to Lester, which were a pair of mitten from Lara and a new set of pen from Leo. They both have been collected their money for a few month before they bought the gift. Most of this cherished memories had been captured by Lorne using his camera.

It was already night when the party was over and their children were dozing off to sleep. They both ended up lying onto the sofa with face dirty by the cake. Feeling amused, Lorne and Lester cleaned up their face and carried them to their room. They changed their children’s clothes to pyjama before tucked them in to bed. After that, they cleaned up the mess in the living room before having a bath and lied down onto their bed.

Lester switched on the night lamp when he felt Lorne’s arm wrapped around Lester’s waist “What is it honey?”

”Nothing” Lorne mumbled as he peppered some kisses to Lester’s nape “I’m just happy to see you happy today”

”Lorne…” Lester shuddered when he received Lorne’s kisses “Thank you for everything today…”

”I almost forgot” Lorne pulled himself away and got up from their bed. He opened their closet and pulled out a box with no wrappers on it unlike Leo and Lara’s gift. He put it on the bed and gave it to Lester who still confused what he was doing.

”Come on, open it” Lorne smirked when Lester took the box.

Lester pulled off the cover and turned red over his face. There was a pair set of red lingerie folded neatly inside the box. He once told his kink to Lorne, but he never thought that Lorne really wanted to do this with him.

”So, do you wanna use it now or later?” Lorne winked to Lester, which made himself got hit by a pillow by Lester.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Gosh I just wanted to write some fanfic and this happen!! *blush*


End file.
